Secrets of the ancients
by Meteor Gin
Summary: The past has many secrets that you would hope stay hidden away but perhaps it's already too late for that. A very dangerous secret is sleeping and it may just be close to waking up. The end of the world may be coming and the only one that knows it is considering something that may just remove any doubts and even speed up the process. The Bladebreakers are in for a serious headache.


_This is a fic I've been working on for a wile, took forever to find the right way to start it. The plot is really complicated and it made my head hurt SO many times figuring out the machanics of it. Figuring out how and when to reveal what is hard enough, but it's also really hard to orginize it so things aren't revrevield to soon. But in the end I don't think I was able to avoid reveling some things right from the begining, feed back on whether that's good or bad in the way it comes across would be particularly appretiated._ _In the end I'm starting the story from an OCs POV, but I don't think it's going to stay that way. I'm thinking chapter 2 might be from the other OC from this chapter's POV but I think I'll shift into the bladebrakers POVs after that. I guess I might as well tell you that wile one of these OCs is central to the plot, it won't be in a triditional way. As for the other OC and any others like him that may appear... well, cannon can't cover all the roles when your creating a really out there plot, otherwise they get OOC._

 _One more thing, I put Brooklin or whatever (haven't memorized the spelling yet) down as an important charicter, but I'm not yet sure if I'll actually include him or just mention him, it's really more of a formality thing then anything right now. we'll see what happens. If I do bring him in, it will most likely be in the latter part of the story, whjch I'm not sure when I'll actually get to as I still don't know exactly what or how much I'm going to do between now and then. I suppose I could technically write it as a trilogy or something but I don't really think I know if I want to. I don't think I do._

 _In case you don't want to read all that, here's the imortant part:_

 _ **This chapter** is writen in an **OC's POV**._

* * *

 **Prologue Part 1**

"We finally made it!" The loud kid besides me declared.

He was an average looking kid, though he was fairly tall, or a few inches taller then me at least. He had short black hair that stuck out in a weird angle on his left side, probably a bed head, on top of which he wore a white and red baseball cap at a random angle that made it look like he just threw it on his head without paying any attention to how it landed. He was also wearing a zipped up, long sleeved red sweater, some blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers that matched his hat.

He was currently shooting his hands up into the air and smiling like an idiot.

I let out a small sigh as I stepped off the plain. I'd been all over the world, but coming to Japan was a first for me. Looking out the airport window I could see a bunch of pink trees I assumed were the chary blossoms Japan was so famous for having during spring. They were kind of pretty, I guess.

"Geeze, quit taking so long. Let's go already!" the boy complicated. He was literally jumping from one foot to the other with excitement.

"Calm down, would you? We still have to check into the hotel first." I reminded him as I turned away from the overly energetic boy to go find our driver.

It didn't take long to meet up with him, as we had all been given pictures of who we were meeting before hand.

"You must be the young miss and the talented boy we've been expecting." the driver greeted.

I nodded, recognizing him from the picture we had been shown.

I called the boy over and we rode to the hotel. It was a fancy establishment with a lot of unnecessary things to help separate the careless rich people from a good deal of their money.

I went up to the counter to check in while the kid was taken in by the hotel's extravagant set up.

My room was just a little large for a hotel room and unlike a regular hotel room this one only had one bed. The bathroom was close to the door and there was a couch in the corner on the other side from the door with a coffee table in front. The bed was just a bit beyond the bathroom with a nightstand on the side of it and a dresser between it and the bathroom. Across from the couch was some glass doors leading out to the balcony, which hosted a small table and chair. The bottom of the wall that connected the wall that had the balcony and the wall the couch was against was a row of shelves. I was a bit startled for a moment when I realized the area of the wall above the shelves was a mirror.

I'd never been able to get used to seeing myself in mirrors, it just felt too weird to be able to see myself, not that anyone else would really be able to understand that.

I could see myself wearing a beige, sleeveless sweater that was open in front over a blue long sleeve top, I wore a short darker blue skirt with beige ankle warmers over brown boots. My long white hair draped my shoulders, the part resting on my right shoulder was braided and tied with a small pink hair tie. My eyes were an eerie silver color and if you looked hard enough, you'd be able to see a red haze in them that comes and goes.

I closed my eyes and shook my head back and forth as I made myself turn away from the mirror and unpacked my things.

Before leaving the room again, I looked back at the reflection in the mirror and let out a deep sigh before soon turning back around to make my way for the door.

"So, can we go now?" the boy asked again eagerly after we had both finished getting settled into our respective rooms and met in the lobby.

I sighed and nodded, "very well, I suppose it's fine." The kid really likes beyblading, personally I find it uninteresting, but here I am helping my dad organize a new team anyways.

I don't know what posessed me to make him such an offer in the first place, probably just got tired of him wining about how his team's never win. Oh well, what's done is done, he's not going to let me go back on my word now.

After leaving the hotel we manuvered through the city as I led him twords a park where I heard beybladers were known to gather. We had already traveled to 7 different contries to allow the kid to experience going up against different kinds of bladers. I was asked to escort him as I had lots of experience traveling all over the world. Ordinarily I would have declined, I'm not very good with this sort of thing, but I promised my dad I'd help out, so here we are. At least here I would have something better to do then babysit the hyperactive chimp, though I guess that could wait for now.

"Sweet!" The kid cried as he quickly rushed past me to join th other beybladers. I let out a sigh before following him over to watch.

The boy quickly jumped into challenging the others, he was just some average kid, or at least, he was before we found him.

He was doing pretty well against the other kids, but I lost focus on that when these two loud kids entered the park with some friends in toe. One was screeming at the other about a challenge while the other one was covering his ears and screaming that he couldn't hear him.

I blinked. Suddenly the kid was standing right next to them, and shouting in their ears at that. Well, they were making a huge racket themselves so I suppose they don't really have the right to complain.

"Hey! Aren't you guys the blade breakers? Your the world champs! Will you battle me? Please?" The kid was exclaiming, you could see the group wincing at the volume. I guess even two screeching monkeys and their friends have a problem with the kids level of noise.

I remember I actually met him he was blading in very noisy skate park, at the time I thought he was just trying to talk over the noise, turns out it's just something he does every time he gets supper excited. Talk about a pain.

"Ugh... Could you not shout so loud?" The black haired screeching monkey groaned, massaging his ears.

"Funny, we've been asking you the same thing for the past 15 minutes!" A brown haired girl accompanying them retorted, clearly very pissed off.

"Hmph. Well I don't know who you are, but if your challenging my strata dragoon your going down!" The red headed screecher declared in a voice that was, of course, also way too loud.

"Bring it on!" The kid shouted back in the loudest volume he could muster, aka, enough to make your ears bleed.

"Oh, for the love of..."

The kid's face abruptly smacked into a tree. The offending hand that had pushed him into it then casually but quickly pulled away as I returned it back to my side.

"Must you be so damn loud." I litteraly growled sending a death glare down at the boy.

Don't get me wrong I don't have a temper or anything, but I do have a point where I draw a line with putting up with things, I just don't happen to find anything wrong with abrupt acts of extreme vilence where I feel it's called for. Or as my dad puts it "should I chose to, I'd just have an easer time killing than most." If you didn't know him you might think he was joking. Don't worry though, killing isn't something I would want to put in the effort for, after all I have nothing to gain from it and killing a person isn't easy. He ment it more in a moral way. I have a bit of a disconnect with stuff like that. It just doesn't feel like it concerns me.

"H-hey, what are you doing? Is that kid ok?" A black haired boy in a Chinese outfit asked, panicked as a blond boy in overals went to check on him. I gave him a shrug as the kid groaned.

It was the third time something like this has happened. I've told him each time to mind his volume but he never seems to learn. Dad will lecture me if it affects his blading ability but the worst I'll get out of it is more work. Which would be yet another pain in the ass.

To others it might seem like I have a strained or bad relationship with my father, but that's just because they have preconceived notions on what said relationship should be. We might not show our respect or be a loving family, but that's how we do things, neither one of us cares for a loving family and respect is irrelevant to our relationship. We are equals. Partners. We both have something to gain for the other and we do not interfere with each other, if some form of help is absolutely needed, we give it.

My tasks till now have been trivial from my perspective, that puts me in his debt. That's the reason I can't back out of this task now. Though I honestly never thought he'd take me up on my offer. There is a reason I haven't done anything particularly big up till now, why I always wait in the shadows. He knows that very well. But I suppose he's really reaching the end of his rope, and now I myself have decided not to back down from this even knowing just how bad the consequences will be should we mess this up. Well, "what will be, will be" I suppose.

Truth is it might have been messed up before we even began, but maybe that's why I desided to take the leap in the first place, just to see if there's still a way out.

In any case, back to the pain at hand before god forbid the annoying little monkeys start hollering again or something.

"He'll be fine. Probably." I assure them, or try to, but they seem a bit more worried then before somehow.

"Probably?" A short brown haired kid with glasses and a tie repeated with a strange expression on his face like he was going to hyperventulate. I blinked for moment, wondering what the problem with that was before responding.

"Yeah. Probably. That's what I said. Is that so weird?" It was ment as a rhetorical question, the answer of course being "no," but for some reason they all still looked on the edge of having a panic attack or something and continued to gape at me. This was seriously becoming a pain.

"Hey, get up." I said, giving the kid a small kick, figuring there was no other way around the situation.

"Hey, he's not going to get up if you do that!" the blond boy protested. But the kid did get up, groaning and rubbing his head as he did so.

"Hey, are you ok dude?" The black haired monkey in the cap asked, making the kid laugh.

"Haha, yeah. Happens all the time." He said, still rubbing his head. I could see some of the kids were giving me uneasy looks. Great. I let out a long sigh.

"I'm going to take care of an errand wile your doing this. Meet me in the hotel lobby when your done." I told him before walking off.

"Huh? Your leaving just like that? You haven't even apologized to him yet!" The blond boy declared appearing to be both baffled and outraged, but I just waved him off and continued on my way.

As I left I could hear the kid apologizing on my behalf. I don't really get what for, but I don't really care that much either, the kid can do whatever he wants far as I'm concerned. I just won't have him braking my ear drums.

"It's fine, really. Sorry about all of that, I keep forgeting she doesn't react well to loud noises." He apologized and added "My name is Reed, and that over there was Aite." I didn't really see any need to introduce ourselfs, but again, it didn't really matter either.

As I left the park I thought back on the group and shook my head, then suddenly paused, noticing something for the first time. There had been a grey haired kid in the back of the group, keeping his distance. He did nothing to bother me so I had out right overlooked him, but... had I seen him somewhere before?

* * *

 _So, I realize that this perspective might be pretty annoying in at least one sense. But there is a reason behind that and it's not some lame personal backstory that no one really has reason to care about, but if I say any more then that I'm definitely going to 100% spoil anything that I haven't already so I'm going to zip my lips now. If you really were annoyed then don't worry, you shouldn't hear from them again except when they talk, I think. the most talking they do should be when they explain things about the plot. I don't know when that will happen though. The first two chapters should give you at least a peak at the plot, I've decided to quickly put the really obvious stuff out in the open next chapter but the important stuff I'm going to try to be as vage as I can with._


End file.
